ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
My Story Begins
"My Story Begins" is the first episode of season 2 of Final Fantasy Still. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. Story Many Espers have been imprisoned within Kefka's laboratory and are wondering about his plans, but one of them clarifies it is Mateus. Then they decide to have a champion, and while they are not keen on selecting one of their own kind to become one, a man appears and tells them to start dreaming. The Espers recognize the man to be the Unsent Auron. Espers decide to dream and ask the man if he will get their champion. They ask him to choose wisely, but Auron says that the champion has already been decided and they have no control over who that person is. Espers then start dreaming and in doing so they conjure a young man at the Dream's End. After he arrives at his destination, Tidus starts screaming, hoping to get someone's attention. He then considers his new reality a dream from which he cannot wake up, left only with the pain of his pinch when trying to wake up. Just as he is starting to give up hope, a boy appears and Tidus is rejoiced, but the mysterious fellow ignores him. The boy is soon followed by an armor-clad man who demands from his to hand over the Crystal he has. The boy resists and a fight ensues between the two. At first the boy manages to stand his ground, but the man corners him. Tidus then interrupts the man, criticizing him for picking on kids which irritates the boy. Then a knight appears and demands the man, whom he calls "Golbez", to surrender as he is outnumered. Golbez complies, but warns them that their light will soon fade in the sea of drakness. The man says to Tidus that his words apply particularly to him, confusing the blonde, and Golbez teleports away. The knight then thanks Tidus for helping the boy and the blonde brushes it off resulting in the boy agreeing to him and boasting himself. The knight thanks the blonde on his and his friend's behalf. Tidus says it is nothing and reluctantly asks them to explain the situation at hand. In the World of Darkness, Exdeath criticizes Cloud of Darkness's plan to use Cloud in their plans to gather Crystals and achieve the Void. Instead, he summons Mimics and tasks them with finding the crystals. After the mimics are gone, he expresses interest on how Cloud of Darkness's "Invitation to Darkness" will work on Cloud who hopes to use him as a champion from outside their realm to tip the balance between the worlds of light and darkness. At the same time at the Dream's End, the boy and the knight explain the situation to Tidus. The knight expresses regret in his inability to protect the crystals like was tasked to as other three crystals have fallen into imperial hands. Tidus then asks them if he can join them on their quest to find the crystals and the knight warns him about the dangers ahead, but the man makes light of it. The trio then introduces themselves to one another, with the knight calling himself the "Warrior of Light" and the boy the "Onion Knight". Tidus is shocked to hear neither of his new companions have names and offers to name them and suggests "Shorty" as the name for the Onion Knight. Trivia *Starting with this episode, all the released episodes started to come out with subtitles. *After Tidus lands in the Dream's End, he screams in hope of getting anyone's attention. The last scream he does is a tenth one. It is the reference to the number of the game from which he originates from: . *Tidus finding himself in a different world from his own and asking about the workings of the new place he found himself echo the events of Final Fantasy X from which the character originates. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 2 episodes